Binary
Binary is the decisive, heroic dust dragon and leader of the Freak Protectorate. She is a Freak. Although she generally wanders the island with no real place to call home, she is generally considered a Cloud Niner. She is one of the most revered and feared of Freaks on the Island of Freaks and Post-apocalypse Canada, because although she is actually the weakest in terms of Magic, her few magical abilities complement her extreme combat skill and tactics greatly. She is experienced in the use of several modern handheld firearms, mostly as sniper rifles, shotguns, assault rilfes, pistols, grenade launchers and thrown explosives. Although she has a relatively short body frame, she is highly trained in acrobatics, strength, stamina and speed. She is a heavy eater, and needs to consume a large amount of food and drink a large amount of water to maintain her weight due to a genetic condition that she was initially a carrier of, but then became afflicted with after her Freak transformation. She is currently receiving Individual Support from Katie to deal with her problematic alcoholism and hyperthyroidism. Appearance Binary's body bears semblance to a female humanoid desert-themed dragon. She has a shiny olive eyes with no pupil, sand-coloured scales and distinct brown spines on her head going down to the back of her neck. She also has two white horns on her head that aim slightly behind her, and ears reminiscent of small wings. While her frame is small, she is quite muscular, and her wings are only big enough to give her limited flight and grant her the ability to fall any height safely, by slowing her own fall. She is most known for wearing her distinct motorcycle armour, which is a combination of dark grays with slight brown tints. Her boots have small antennae on them, which are said to broadcast her location to Katie at all times and send any distress signals when in danger. She also occasionally wears a full helmet, usually when she is driving her motorbike. However, her armour is not plain motorcycle armour, as it also provides ballistic and explosive protection, which is not normal for that type of armour to be equipped with. Personality Binary is strong and independent. Her most notable trait is her decisive nature, as once she commits to doing something, she will stop at nothing. This is how she got her freak nickname. However, this is within reason, as if the circumstances change, she might actually stop her cause (such as being escorted to the Island Of Freaks making her unable to reasonably continue her conquest to reclaim the wastes of Post Apocalypse Canada.) She is heroic and quick to spring into action. She also has a quirk that she is extremely sensitive to being startled - if poked from behind, she will quickly respond with a roundhouse kick. Not out of anger, but because of her restlessness and past. In the past, she was ambushed several times, and so many gang members had attempted to grab her that she had developed counter-attacking as a reflex to be being unexpectedly touched or even approached from behind by unidentified people. She is also restless and has difficulty in sleeping, and takes a whole two hours to sleep without the use of alcohol. Binary has a chronic alcohol addiction, and without at least a daily beer, she will become increasingly jumpy and irritable. She greatly prefers drinks fruity alcoholic drinks with flavours, and usually does so before going to sleep every day or when eating at the Community Buffet in the evening. While her alcoholism is not always excessive, she can get carried away at times, usually when others are drinking as well with her. When drunk, Binary becomes more relaxed and easy going and unusually laid-back. While drunk, she is also particularly chummy with most people but reacts very badly to having friends being offended by others. Despite this, she never cares about by hurtful comments directed to her, and instead laughs them off, usually returning a joking offense - even if the other person wasn't joking. She also does this when she is not drunk, as this is a normal part of her personality. She is frank, and does not keep any opinions to herself. She does not think twice about passing a compliment or negative opinion. However, she is frank in a friendly way - in that when she offends someone, she does so cheerfully and usually re-assures them that she's not really judging them. For example, when she found out one of Whimpers' Fan Fictions, she exclaimed about how dirty they were, commenting how she thought they were 'messed up', but shortly after re-assured her that she doesn't mind if it was silly or not and congratulated her for writing it. Despite her freedom of sharing opinions, Binary is reliable at keeping secrets, even when drunk. However, she is extremely reluctant to divulge all of her own secrets, even to Katie, and much to the frustration of Squiggles. Squiggles only knows a fraction about what Binary is hiding, and is constantly desperate to find out more. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * She speaks in a Canadian accent, and tends to do "Canadian raising". One aspect of this accent involves pronouncing "ou" sounds differently. Instead of saying "about", she would say something that sounds like "aboot". Another feature of her accent is that she has harder pronounciation on "th" as if it were a "D". For example, "This" will sound like "dis". * Her tone of voice is confident, with well-flowing sentences. She does not stutter unless she is caught off guard about something complicated. * Her diction is clear, in the sense that she pronounces words fully and doesn't slur or "half-say" any words. * She occasionally cusses, but only in a funny context, and often uses banal cuss words. She never cusses when she is serious. Example phrases: # (mildly alarmed) "Damn! Don't sneak up on me like that! You KNOW I get real jumpy." # "You guys all play nice now, eh? Don't make me kick your ass." # (cheerfully) "I'm going to get right dickered, and there's nothing any of you can do about it." # "Don't be a waste a' skin, buddy! Train hard, get good; you'll thank yourself later." # (jokingly) "Piss off Squiggles, you're such a nosy goo guzzler sometimes!" (reassuringly) "Allright, allright.. I'll tell you a secret, okay? One, and only one. You ready?" # (actually surprised) "Wow, that was some raunchy stuff, Whimpers. Reaaal messed up." (motivational) ''"But hell, I don't care! You bloody did something creative with your time instead of squandering it doing nothing! And you spent it doing something you right DAMN enjoy! And that's real cool of you." # ''(drunk joking, reacting to an insult) "Hah, good one! You're still a real hoser though." Motives Binary's wish is to live in a world where people aren't jerks to each other. Her idea of doing this is by defending those who are innocent and crushing the ones who hurt them, much like her conquest against the wasteland gangs after her Freak transformation. Binary also secretly wishes that she would be able to calm down, as she lives in a perpetual state of high activity due to her hyperthyroidism . In addition, Binary also secretly desires to find people she can trust, since being with friends and trustworthy people relaxes her and temporarily alleviates her of restlessness. She wants to be able to slow down and settle down, but due to the nature of the world, she can't. And that is why she wants a world where people aren't jerks to each other. Hobbies Alcoholism Due to her restlessness, drinking alcohol is a way to calm her down when stressed. She also loves using alcohol before cuddling. Travelling Binary enjoys driving and seeing other places. Her current endeavour is to explore and map out every single nook and cranny of the Island of Freaks and document a detailed map. She often uses her motorbike to travel, although on very rough terrain, she often parks her bike to go on foot. She has a good sense of direction, but also carries travel equipment with her, such as a compass and GPS. Survivalism Usually paired up with her hobby of travelling, Binary enjoys the challenge of going for several days away from an easy supply of food and water, doing whatever she can to live off nature and find sustainable means to survive to teach to others. This is a topic of great interest to her. In addition, she is interested in radio technology due to its usefulness in co-ordinated survival. She believes that everybody should know this, in case that something disastrous happens, just like what happened in Post-apocalypse Canada. Training Binary enjoys training for the sake of training. Partially because training takes her mind off other problems, but also that training will be indispensable when a fight occurs, and she feels the need to be prepared for anything. [[Cuddle clubs|'Cuddle clubs']] Despite never visiting the actual clubs due to her public image, Binary enjoys cuddling immensely as it allows her to slow down and feel relaxed. She often secretly makes contact with members of the club and asks them how it's like. She currently only ever cuddles with Katie in secret, since she does not want anybody to know about her softer side unless she trusts them immensely. Pre-freak History Binary had a boyfriend, who tragically had to be left behind in Post-apocalypse Canada due to the fact that he is still a Human, and is not allowed to know the location of the Island Of Freaks. His current status is unknown, and is being actively searched for. However, this section needs further research as her pre-freak history and what led to her transformation is not yet known. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak